


Suits

by Shirley888du6



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Six the Musical References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley888du6/pseuds/Shirley888du6
Summary: 今年扑克大陆的逍遥音乐节由黑桃国承办，国王阿尔弗雷德有了一个想法。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> 音乐剧Six上脑的产物，大家快去看！！
> 
> 和原音乐剧历史背景没有任何关系，仅借用了王后组团开演唱会的设定
> 
> 姑且算是黑桃夫夫，阿米是普罗丢撒

“我拒绝。”亚瑟表情非常坚定，开什么玩笑，他喜欢收集专辑又不代表他愿意上台唱歌。作为堂堂一国王后，他这辈子就没在人前露出过除了微笑和抿嘴之外的表情。

“亚瑟不愿意穿蓝色吗。“阿尔弗雷德睁着眼睛问到，“虽然我觉得绿色也很好，但我可不能让黑桃王后穿着梅花国的代表色上台。”

“我是说，”亚瑟咬牙切齿地瞪着眼前装傻的国王，“我是不会穿着愚蠢的泡泡袖上台唱歌跳舞的！！”

“可是其他三国王后都同意了呀。”

“不可能！你肯定只是在邀请函上告诉他们希望四国王后能够一起出席艺术节的开幕典礼！”

“哎呀被发现了XDDDD”

阿尔佛雷德毫无任何愧疚之意，反而反手拿出了几章乐谱，说道“可是我连歌都写好了！本Hero亲自作曲，耀友情提供作词。服装设计的原案还是弗朗西斯寄过来的呢！”

“为什么王耀也会参与！还有你什么时候和那个青蛙这么熟了！”亚瑟内心感觉有点崩溃，合着到最后蒙在鼓里的只有他一个人。

“这可是全扑克大陆最为盛大的节日，更何况我们去年刚刚和红心国签了停战协定。这样既能够团结大陆，又能够扬我黑桃国威的活动当然不能够怠慢了。”阿尔弗雷德推了推眼睛，认真地说道。

也许是被这股认真劲所感染，亚瑟也渐渐觉得这并不是一个坏主意。但这样多国协作还牵扯到王室成员的活动，操作起来哪有那么简单。

“你总不能把王后们骗过来再告诉他们‘非常抱歉因为我国国王的异想天开，能不能请你们和我国王后一起在开幕式上组团蹦个迪？‘吧”亚瑟揉了揉皱在一起的眉心，“而且按照你的设想，我们是得边唱边跳的吧？你有想过编舞的问题吗？”

“亚瑟你也太小看Hero了吧！”阿尔弗雷德充满自信地说道，“乐谱成品昨天刚刚写完就已经寄出去了，至于编舞，你有个哥哥不是很擅长跳舞吗！拜托他不就行了吗。”

亚瑟默默抿了口手中的红茶，想着阿尔弗对于自家兄长到底有什么误解。他见过帕特里克跳除了踢踏舞之外的舞蹈吗……

“而且我平常有听到亚瑟在浴室唱歌哦，虽然全是老掉牙的歌但真的唱得很好哦！”

“你闭嘴！！”

一周后

答应那个家伙答应得太爽快了。

亚瑟站在大厅中，准备迎接即将到来的各国贵客。

然而艺术节还没开始，他便已经觉得精疲力尽。他手上拿着阿尔佛雷德提供的乐谱，不论他对于国王的提案有多排斥，到底还是不愿意在各国人民面前丢了黑桃国的脸面。在过去一周的时间里他可是好好地练习过了。

亚瑟长长地叹了口气，理了理领子，顺便拧了把身边已经开始走神的国王，他已经听到门口的礼乐队开始奏颂歌了。

例行把接见的礼数做完后，阿尔弗雷德带头把各国王室带进了宴会厅。

待各位入座后，阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，说道：“非常感谢各位远道而来，我非常期待各国代表团的演出，也感谢各国对于这次艺术节的重视和付出。同样我也相信各位对于后天的开幕式这一重要活动……”

黑桃国王简短地发言后，王耀拉出了一块黑板开始介绍开幕式的详细流程。

亚瑟在此期间一直温顺地略微低着头，装作一副专心听讲的样子。黑桃国的骑士有着一把好嗓子，可惜在早已把流程倒背如流的亚瑟眼中，这通宣讲着实是有些催眠。

“……那么，请问诸位阁下有什么提议吗？”

直到王耀做了总结发言，亚瑟才回过神来。

“在下关于压轴的演出有个小小的提议，”红心王后本田菊轻轻地举起了手，“既然是团结大陆的活动，那在下觉得也应该让各位观众成为演出的一部分。”

“哦？”阿尔弗雷德感兴趣地看向本田菊。

“事实上，在敝国，让观众成为演出的一部分是一项有着悠久历史的习俗。”菊边解释边示意旁边地侍官拿出了一个木盒子。

红心王后慢慢地打开了盒子。

“这是什么，好奇怪的筷子阿鲁。”

“不不，哥哥我认得，这明明是玻璃蘸水笔。”

“你什么时候见过没有笔尖的蘸水笔了！”亚瑟狠狠瞪了明显不在调上的方块国王一眼。

“都不是，这是敝国的传统魔法道具，”菊说着便拿起了一根半透明的管状物体，左右掰了两下，在各位国王王后惊讶的眼光中，渐渐地发出了红色的亮光。

“荧光棒。”

“哦……！”

“这次带来的是改良版本，”一直都一言不发的红心国王补充说道，“摇一摇就能变色，预置了四种各国代表色。”

“在下觉得如果观众能够随着乐曲节奏挥动荧光棒，应该会是非常感动的景色。”本田菊直了直腰板，“这次在下带了足够的数量，如果在座各位以及观众满意，敝国也愿意出口技术。”

居然是想来圈钱！亚瑟警惕地眯了眯眼，刚想说话，就被坐在旁边的佛朗西斯打断。

“哥哥觉得很好，正好把黑桃国王拜托制作的服装也带来了。请了本国最精湛的工匠制作，如果各位满意，也欢迎下次再光临哦～”

你也想来圈钱！

“哈哈哈，感谢各位的支持，既然如此Hero觉得在晚餐开始之前可以请各位陛下来一次带妆彩排，顺便也测试下那个英光棍的效果。”

“是荧光棒。”

“咳咳，”王耀清了清嗓子，“那么就请各位殿下跟随仕官先前往房间准备吧。”

两天后

亚瑟偷偷地从幕布缝隙中观察着观众席，坐在其中是一个感觉，站在台上又是另外一回事了。

而且本田菊的那什么棒未免也太扎眼了。

说是这么说，亚瑟却默默地开始算起了蓝海的面积。

嗯，看来还是我们人多。

“请问……”

“啊！”亚瑟差点叫出声，还好即使捂住了嘴巴。转头才发现诺拉·茨温利正抬头看着他。“不好意思，原来是诺拉陛下，刚才实在是失礼了。”

“没关系，”方块王后摇了摇头，“亚瑟陛下刚刚是在紧张吗。”

“并非……”

“我觉得亚瑟陛下完全不需要紧张哦，昨天和前天彩排的时候唱得非常好。如果我也能有亚瑟殿下一样的自信就好了呢……”诺拉眼睛亮晶晶的，丝毫不掩饰眼中的崇拜。

还好方块骑士现在不在这里……

“哎呀，我觉得小诺拉也很棒哦！”在背后整理发型的伊丽莎白笑嘻嘻地说道，“待会儿可是我们的主场呢。”

亚瑟看着眼前两位一反平常形象，身着反光演出服的王后，紧紧抿着的嘴巴也有了弧度。

“在下觉得演出快要开始了。”本田菊向走来的工作员点头致意。

亚瑟做了一个深呼吸。

“那么，让我们上吧。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ——演出结束后——
> 
> “Bravo！太棒了！哥哥觉得不止这次，以后应该每年都举办一次。”
> 
> “不仅仅只是王后们，还应该让各国人民一次参与起来。”
> 
> “可以哦，在唱歌跳舞方面我觉得梅花国不会输哦。”
> 
> “……为什么一定得是竞赛形式阿鲁。”
> 
> “XDDD这个主意Hero喜欢！各国王室分别排练一个节目，人民一起投票选出冠军。”
> 
> “……感觉好像见证了什么不得了的事情发生阿鲁。”
> 
> “名字Hero也已经想好了！！就叫CardVision☆！”
> 
> “？？？”


End file.
